childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Tales of Redwall
You may be looking for the first book in this series, Redwall Description Redwall is a series of fantasy novels by Brian Jacques. It has Medieval style technology so characters fight with swords, spears etc. and there is no electricity. All the characters are talking animals (mice, rats, squirrels, hares etc.), with no humans. The books are primarily aimed at older children, but have fans of all ages. There have been twenty-two novels published. The book series does not chronicle any one particular timeframe, and does not necessarily carry on from the last book. Rather, it is set in many different periods in the history of the world of Redwall, which includes Mossflower country, some far-off lands, and many islands to the west. In each book there are some (usually) peaceful "goodies" who are then attacked by "baddies". At the end of the book the goodies have defeated the baddies, and they live "happily ever after". Until next time... Reader's Reviews 1 A brilliant read. 2 Always fantastic! Some advice on the order in which you read them: Start with Mossflower, although most people start with Redwall my personal opinion is that Mossflower explains things a lot more. Also Redwall, being the first book he wrote, is different to all the others in some content etc. After Mossflower read Lord Brocktree, Martin the Warrior and The Legend of Luke in whatever order you want. After that, it is up to you! However a few helpful hints: Read Mattimeo immediately after Redwall. The Outcast of Redwall, Mariel of Redwall and The Bellmaker are all better before Redwall. 3 All Brian Jacques books are Fantastic. I have read all the redwall books multiple times and they never lose their charm. If you liked the redwall books try his Castaways of the Flying Dutchman series. 4 Maybe it's good for little kids, but, I think it is very immature. The animals are all out of proportion. Why are foxes as big as mice? 5 Redwall is one of my favorite book series. I only got into it about a year and a half ago, but I love it. The fan base is also very devoted and friendly. And in response to the above review - no, it's not immature. Many characters die in the books, so it's obvious that it's not for really little kids. And the proportion issue is easily explained: it's fantasy, so the animals can be different from real life. 6 Please write your review here. Books in the series In publication order they are: * Redwall (1986) * Mossflower (1988) * Mattimeo (1989) * Mariel of Redwall (1991) * Salamandastron (1992) * Martin the Warrior (1993) * The Bellmaker (1994) * Outcast of Redwall (1995) * The Pearls of Lutra (1996) * The Long Patrol (1997) * Marlfox (1998) * The Legend of Luke (1999) * Lord Brocktree (2000) * The Taggerung (2001) * Triss (2002) * Loamhedge (2003) * Rakkety Tam (2004) * High Rhulain (2005) * Eulalia! (2007) * Doomwyte (2008) * The Sable Quean (2009) * The Rogue Crew (2011) In chronological order they are: * Lord Brocktree * Martin the Warrior * Mossflower * The Legend of Luke * Outcast of Redwall * Mariel of Redwall * The Bellmaker * Salamandastron * Redwall * Mattimeo * The Pearls of Lutra * The Long Patrol * Marlfox * The Taggerung * Triss * Loamhedge * Rakkety Tam * High Rhulain * Eulalia! * Doomwyte * The Sable Quean Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 10+ *Read Aloud Age: 9+ Some gruesome bits, but largely left to the imagination. There are battles in every book, and many characters die. In Redwall there are a few mentions of Hell. In other books there are several mentions of "Dark Forest" which is a place where animals go when they die. However this is not explored further. No magic, however some supernatural things: The ghost of Martin the Warrior appears in lots of books in dreams. His spirit is said to guide Redwallers. Some other ghosts of dead animals appear as well. If you like this you might like *The Mistmantle Chronicles (which are very similar) External links *The official Redwall site *The Redwall Wiki Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Talking Animals Category:Battles Category:Redwall Category:Fighting Category:Age 10 Category:Age 11 Category:Age 12 Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15 Category:1986 Category:2011